


The blanket

by metahomo



Category: The Sorcerer (book)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metahomo/pseuds/metahomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal comes home to find the magicians have gotten themselves into even more mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The blanket

I knew something was wrong as soon as I got to the door. The magicians were practically screaming in excitement. For a moment I considered just walking away and pretending I didn't hear anything but eventually I opened the door. Immediately it went silent. After a blur of moment the magicians all stood facing me with bright faces. I'm fairly certain Kylie had forgotten to breathe.  
"What is going on?" I asked exhausted. Before anyone could answer I heard a strange whine from a heap of blankets behind them. I began to worry Kylie was going to pass out. I rushed over and grabbed the blanket.  
"Oh, good-" Gus interrupted me grabbing one of the puppies.  
"Before you say anything you should know they were all alone in the cold. We couldn't just leave them there! Frankly you should be proud of us and our valiant efforts." They all looked at me desperately.  
"I can't just keep all these puppies! There's like six of them! You guys are bad enough, and don't say you'll take care of them but we all know that's not going to happen." Kylie was almost crying. I felt awful but I knew I would be the one dealing with them all. Jasper wasn't giving up.  
"We were just following your example! You took us in in out time of need! Your just such a darn good role model! Besides what are we supposed to do? Just dump them on the street? Like monsters?!" I sighed heavily knowing he had trapped me. What the hell would I do with them?  
"They can stay for a few days, but only if you take care of and clean up after them and only until we find a home for them. The way the magicians cheered I doubt they heard the second part.


End file.
